You Can't Be In Love With Him
by theblackchaos737
Summary: AmyXSonic? or AmyXShadow? Amy has to choose if she wants to still love an angry werewolf, Sonic or if she should fall in love with the one who cared about her since they first met, Shadow ? wow this summary's corny!
1. I Can't Wait

Chapter 1

BC737: So I'm sure you've all heard about SONIC UNIVERSE? It's supposed to be way better than that crappy game SONIC AND THE SECRET RINGS. When I saw the teaser trailer for the new game I had an idea for a fan fiction. So here it is and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

"What's wrong with you Sonic?!" I scolded, "Don't take your stress out on Cream; she doesn't know any better!" He clenched his fists and forced his way to my direction. He pushed me against the wall with his hands on my shoulders. I got scared.

"She's gonna have to learn eventually Amy: life isn't nice." He muttered, unfazed by his cruel actions. He let me go willingly and sauntered out of the room with his head down. I stood, frozen, confused. Sonic didn't talk like this; he NEVER talked negatively. Especially not to me he talked this way. I saw Shadow pass by the room and he tilted his head to look at Sonic. He shook his head as he watched Sonic leave. Then he looked up at me. To my surprise he was smiling; a rare occasion for Shadow. He knew something. He knew why Sonic was acting so different and his smile represented his pleasure in watching me worry about it; worry about Sonic.

2 days earlier….

"I have to go stop Eggman!" Sonic explained.

"Hold up Sonic," Knuckles protested, "You can't just run up into outer space and stop a giant weapon of mass destruction by yourself!" Sonic snickered.

"Knuckles, Knuckles, Knuckles," Sonic wrapped his arm around him to tease him some more. Knuckles winced. "Have you forgotten who I am? I got the greatest friends ever; and they're gonna help me stop Eggman!"

"Aw Sonic," Tails cooed. "I'll prepare the X-Tornado right now! It's off to space we go!"

"That sounds exciting." Cream commented.

"Yay! I'm coming too Sonic!" I said wrapping around his arm. He flinched then chuckled nervously.

"Uh, I'm not sure that's a good idea Amy." He mumbled.

"Aw, why not Sonic?"

"Because Eggman is dangerous and so is whatever this weapon is that he keeps bragging about."

"So you're worried about me then? Oh Sonic!" I squeezed him tighter overjoyed. "But I'm still going. I have to be with you, Sonic."

"Awwwww," Knuckles teased whispering to Sonic. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Okay I guess you could come," He muttered, "But you have to stay on X-Tornado, got it? I don't want you to get involved."

"YAY!" Suddenly two figures swooped down beside us.

"I guess that means we can go to?" One of the figures said.

"Shadow, Rouge!" Knuckles growled, "Beat it you two, we can handle things ourselves!" Rouge smiled.

"I'm afraid you're going to need our help though," She explained, "We want to stop Eggman as well. According to Shadow here, the weapon is kind of _beast_." I was a little shaken by the idea. I turned my attention on Shadow for some reason, who stood there with his frown and folded arms as usual. He flashed his red eyes in my direction and I twirled my head the other way, hoping he hadn't seen me staring at him.

"What kind of beast?" Knuckles demanded.

"We don't know what it is," Shadow said slowly taking his glare off me, "We just know that it could be one of Professor Gerald's experiments, and it could have another effect like the Ark's cannon did. If that's the case, Eggman's going to start another 'end of the world' project that we don't need."

"No offense or anything," Sonic said hysterically, "but why do we need your help then?"

"WE know how to destroy the weapon before Eggman can wake it up, but we don't have a ship to get up there." Shadow continued.

"So you mean we can help each other out? 'Sounds fair enough." Sonic agreed. "We'll all go together then."

"Whoa no way Sonic," Knuckles implied, "I'm not trusting bat girl."

"I know you don't like me Knuckie," Rouge sneered, "but we actually do want to help. C'mon let's not be so mean here." Her playful blander kept him quiet after that.

"Okay then, let's not waste any more time. Cream, I need you to help me pilot the X-Tornado, okay?"

"Okay, Tails. I would be delighted to help!" Tails prepared the ship for us as we started to pack lightly. I grabbed a few _necessary _utensils for the trip. Like my red make up kit and my cute red bandanas and my red bottled perfume and of course my red tooth brush. I like red. I raced out of my wonderful house and closed the gate behind me. I was so happy. I was going to get to be on another trip with my beloved hero, Sonic. My dreams crashed though when I saw who was waiting for me outside my house. It was Shadow.

BC737: Oh I can't wait for the game to come out!! I almost died when I thought Sonic was going to go down the tubes with these terrible recent games. Well they aren't that bad, just not what I was hoping for… And that's how I feel. More chapters coming up (obviously)!


	2. Watch Out For Him

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He swayed toward me.

"Hi Shadow." I said simply lowering my head. Why was I embarrassed?

"You're really thinking about going?" He said suddenly. I perked up.

"Well of course I am." His tension scared me. "I mean, what's it to you? I can do what I want with out your permission." Oh crap, was I flirting? Snap out of it Amy! I walked passed him coolly. I always wondered if he could smell fear or something because his glare alone almost made me choke.

"You shouldn't go up there; you'll just get in our way."

"Well that's not your decision. I'm going. Sorry Shadow." To my surprise he grabbed onto my arm as I passed by. "What's your problem?" I got a little nervous now. He glared down at me.

"Just so we're clear, I DID WARN YOU." He let go of me willingly after I shook him off. I stared up at him wanting to say something; but I was too angry to speak. He just stood frowning. I walked away quickly not looking back.

On my way to Tails's workshop, I couldn't help but think about it. I narrowed my head, looking down at my little red suitcase.

"Stupid Shadow," I muttered, "he just did that to scare me. He doesn't want me to go because, because…" Wait, why didn't he want ME to go? He didn't seem to mind that Rouge and Cream and Knuckles were going too. So why did he try to WARN just me? He knew something…

"Amy!" I heard his voice and my spirits were lifted.

"Sonic!" I ran over to him and dropped my suitcase. I hugged him tightly.

"Um Amy, it hasn't even been an hour yet." He choked. I released him from my squeeze and wrapped my arms around his arm.

"Ready to go?"

"Almost Amy; we're still waiting for Shadow and Rouge."

"Oh," I hugged his arm tightly for comfort. His name made me feel uncomfortable.

"What's wrong? You're not upset because they're coming are you Amy? It's just for this adventure. Then when we come back home, things will go back to normal." I looked up at him and smiled. I wanted to tell him what Shadow said to me, but then I didn't want to…

"Sonic, I'm okay," I assured him. I picked up my bag and we headed for the workshop. He didn't seem to mind me holding onto his arm; that comforted me lots. "Sonic,"

"What is it Amy?"

"Shadow… he's strange."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Well, just be careful around him okay? He could be up to something."

"You're being a little over protective aren't you Amy?" He chuckled. But I knew I wasn't being paranoid; he didn't know that though. He caught my despair right away. "Hey Amy," He said more seriously, "look at me," I slowly looked up at him. "Don't worry okay? Shadow, Eggman, it doesn't matter; nothing bad's going to happen, alright?" He flashed his cooked smile. What relief it brought me. I pulled myself closer to him and closed my eyes as we walked; he still didn't seem to be bothered by me.


	3. Care Enough

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Three…two…one…LIFT OFF!" The X-Tornado blasted off into space with all of us on it. I was so happy when I watched as Sonic stared out the big glass window to stare into space. I waltzed towards him quietly. Then when I was really close to him I hugged him from behind.

"Oh, Amy," He griped. But I didn't care; I knew he really didn't mind.

"It's actually nice up here. With you especially Sonic."

"Ha, poor Sonic." Knuckles chuckled. He sat beside Tails on the other side of the room by the control station. Cream was sitting on the side of Tails, while Rouge and Shadow stood nearby.

"I think it's great that Sonic has somebody like Amy to care about him so much." Tails commented.

"Yeah, what's wrong with caring about someone, Knuckie?" Rouge cut in.

"Nothing; I wasn't even talking to you anyway!" He barked. I was glad to hear they were talking about us, even if they didn't know we could hear them. It made me feel like our friends were talking about how we were going out or something.

"We'll be at the ARK tomorrow," Tails explained, "We should all get some rest until then."

"Good idea Tails buddy," Sonic said pushing me away lightly, "I'm gonna run around this place for a while and then catch some Zs."

"Aw, don't go!" I cried and jumped out to hug him again. I couldn't be alone; not yet. His warm body was comforting me too much.

"Amy," He said quietly lifting my face up to look at him, "You know I love to run. Don't make me stay."

"Yeah, yeah I know I just wanted see if this time you liked me more and therefore you would stay with me." He chuckled, then in a flash he was gone. I sighed in deep depression and turned to Tails and the others.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now." I announced. That's when I noticed two people missing…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shadow was discrete. He ran so fast ahead of Rouge she barely could keep up with him.

"The doctor wants the Chaos Emeralds," He told her, "We have to work fast and get them before Sonic finds out what we're up to." Of course Rouge had other plans; she wanted to get the emeralds, for herself, so helping Eggman would be the perfect way to do so.

"Slow down." She whispered loudly. Suddenly he stopped and Rouge did the same primitively.

"It's in one of these two rooms." He said. Rouge nodded her head.

"We'll split up." She flew into the room farther down the hall and Shadow entered the other. The room was dark and he kept it that way in case he had to hide quickly. He scrimmaged through the drawers, the bed sheets, and even the little red suitcase next to the bed. Then the lights turned on and before Shadow knew it he had been caught.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where's Shadow and Rouge?" I asked Tails. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows and who cares." Knuckles grumbled with his arms crossed and his nose up in the air. NO one did seem to care.

"You know, guys, we should try being nice to them." Suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Well, Amy…" Tails stammered trying to be nice.

"Why should we be?" Knuckles interrupted, "They haven't actually done anything for us. Besides its not like they're our friends or something." I frowned at his cruelty.

"So you mean to tell me you wouldn't be sad even a little if something happened to Rouge, Knuckles?" I questioned. He turned to me.

"Well, I might be surprised, yes. But c'mon Amy; that's almost like asking if you would care if something bad happened to Shadow!" He laughed. For some reason my mind froze on those words.

"Amy are you okay?" Cream asked, "You should go to bed." I barely glared at her when I said, "Thanks, Cream. I think I will go to bed." I dragged myself out of the room and into the hallway. I was quiet thinking about how rude the words were that Knuckles said. Of COURSE I would care if something bad happened to Shadow. Wait, that didn't mean I cared about him that much though, right? Right. Nobody would be that heartless and not even care at all… I reached my room and turned the light switch on. I screamed when I saw the intruder there.

"S…Shadow? What the heck are you doing with my suitcase?!"


	4. Blink of An Eye

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He took a deep sigh of compassion for the incident. What a funny situation for a not-so-funny character. I stepped back wary as he stood up. His fists were clenched and his eyes were closed.

"W-well," I stammered, "what are you doing?" My clothes were thrown every where and my makeup kit was broken! When I saw it on the floor I got angry. "What the _hell?_" I yelled, "This was my favorite makeup kit you jerk!" I knelt down to pick it up. When I arose I couldn't believe what I saw. He was standing right in front of me. I froze. My eyes widened when I had seen what he had done in that few seconds, however.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Sonic's voice was heard before I could shake from my trance and turn to him. He had already walked in the room before I could do anything. "Shadow," he growled, "what's up buddy? Mind telling me what you're doing here?" Shadow's brilliant red eyes turned up to Sonic.

"I do mind, actually," he retorted. The room was spick and span. The moment I had picked my makeup kit, Shadow had cleaned everything up in the blink of an eye, somehow. Sonic hadn't seen anything.

"Its fine, Sonic," I said suddenly. Both pairs of eyes glared at me as if shocked I had included myself in the conversation. "Shadow just thought this was his room, that's all." I gave him a smile, although I was holding in my breath. Sonic flinched.

"Um, okay," he muttered, "I guess _we_ should get going then. C'mon, Shadow buddy." Sonic was mad. I could tell by his tone of voice. It was the same innocent voice he used when he felt really frustrated about a situation and he used that voice until he knew all the details. He was trying to sound heroic. He leaned against the door way waiting for Shadow to come out of the room. One last glare from the frowning hedgehog made me quiver.

"My apologies." Shadow said to me before he slowly sauntered out of the room. With Shadow gone, Sonic zoomed off too. Finally I felt like I could exhale. I shook for a second then I walked to my suitcase. I picked it up from the floor, put it on the bed, then opened it. Everything was back in it the way I had had it before. My clothes were folded, my red perfume and toothbrush were back in my little baggie. Everything was perfect. I was shocked.

"He went through my stuff, took out everything, then he put it back in so nicely? Why?" This thought led me to my next question. "What was he looking for? All my junk seems to be here…" I shrugged without any motivation to think about it. I put my pajamas on and hopped into bed; or at least tried to go to bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rouge fluttered through the hall quickly after she had heard Amy Rose talking to herself. Finally she found him.

"Shadow," She complained, "Chaos Control is for finding things like jewels faster, not clean up time!" He crossed his arms like he was a child with a bad temper.

"Hmph, well what was I supposed to do, tell her that I was looking for Chaos Emeralds and ruin our whole mission?" She rolled her eyes with unsatisfactory. "Besides, I pity the little girl." Rouge caught interest.

"What are you talking about Shadow?" He smirked.

"She seems to care a lot about that faker Sonic," he implied, "I just don't think she'll be able to handle what Eggman has in store for him, that's all…"

BC737: SUMMER TIME: MORE STORY TIME! Yay! School's out! Although they're making me do a freaken summer reading, how lame is that? ………..


	5. Gun Point

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I hopped out of bed quickly the next morning. I'm pretty sure it was morning anyways, you can't really tell in outer space. I wanted to spend time with Sonic as much as I could since he would probably be leaving to go stop Eggman. For some reason, I was hoping I would see Shadow too; it irritated me that I had not thanked him yet for cleaning up my stuff. Although, he had messed it all up in the first place.

"'morning Amy," Tails said to me when I entered the control room. Everyone was in there like we were having a meeting or something.

"'Morning everyone, I thought I was early." I said looking around at all the staring eyes.

"You are, we just started." Sonic said. Hearing him and seeing him made my heart race. I jumped over to him and hugged him. He gave that obnoxious flinch he usually gives when I cuddle to him.

"Get a room you two," Knuckles teased. I let go of Sonic quickly when he said that, realizing I was hugging him in front of everyone. I giggled to loosen the tension I felt. Sonic gave a weak smile back to me.

"Okay, so as we were saying," Rouge said as if implementing I had disturbed them, "Shadow and Sonic will go into the control room and take the Chaos emeralds from Eggman. Knuckles and I will bug the program from the engine room with the password I obtained. We're all infiltrating the base through from where the canon is at. Any questions?"

"I'll be 10 kilometers away with the X-Tornado, correct?" Tails inquired.

"That's right. You'll be our escape pod for when we have to evacuate Eggman's base quick. So you and your friends just sit tight here." What did Rouge mean by that? _You and your friends just sit tight here_? That was rude. Why couldn't she just say Amy and Cream?

"Alright then everyone, let's go stop Eggman!" Sonic declared as he jumped up. When he said that, I turned my attention to Shadow, who was giving a weird smile to Rouge, who was smiling back. It reminded me of Shadow's WARNING. I held on to Sonic's arm, squeezing it, so he would know that there was something wrong. I had forgotten all about thanking Shadow, and that fear I had when I was around him crept back up on me.

"Alright we're almost there," Tails announced, "initiating invisible shield." I had always wondered how that worked; a shield that made a whole ship vanish? Sonic walked with me out of the room.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. "You're not upset about the mission, are you?" I shook my head.

"It's just, Shadow…"

"Hey you ready to go Sonic?" Shadow came up behind us. Sonic smirked at his rival.

"Just waiting for you, buddy." He said with an intently, friendly, glare at the other hedgehog.

"Let's go stop Eggman then," Shadow said. His gaze was suddenly on me for a quick second. I winced in Sonic's arms, but he let me go as he, Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles boarded the shuttle.

"Bye Sonic," I said quietly. He winked at me and gave me a thumb up as the doors closed.

"Shuttle has lift off," Tails inquired, "They should land on the canon and sneak in later on." I couldn't help but feel I had made a huge mistake now. Was I wrong to not tell Sonic about what Shadow had said to me? His words were ringing in my ears now, and what was Shadow doing in my room, anyways?

"I'm going to my room," Cream declared, "I'll be right back!" She skipped along with Cheese floating by her side out of the control room. I sighed to wheeze the lump out of my throat. I felt really uneasy suddenly. Tails was quiet as he pressed a few buttons on the control panel. I watched from a distance, since the controls were on a high platform. May be everything was fine and I was just paranoid. Suddenly I felt hard metal bump softly against the back of my head.

"Don't move, Amy." A gun was pushing my head down. I heard it click. Tails looked up quickly to see what was going on.

"Dr. Eggman!" He exclaimed. Eggman's cackle was heard from behind me as I stood there helpless and paralyzed with fear.

"Hello, fox brat, long time no see!"

"Let her go," Tails stammered nervously, "how'd you get on the ship!?"

"Why Rouge and Shadow turned off your security alarm of course." Eggman explained.

"I knew it!" I blared out. "I knew there was something wrong!" Eggman poked the point of the gun at my head.

"Shut up! You should have listened to your instincts a long time ago!" He snickered between sentences. "It's too late now. You're coming with me, Amy. I know that your friends are at my ship right now, but they can't foil my plans if I'm not even there! Let's go!" He poked me again as if telling me to move.

"Tails," I whimpered, even though I knew that was helpless too.

"Stop it Eggman," Tails pleaded, "Take me instead!" Eggman laughed.

"You're going to be my messenger boy, Tails. If Sonic gets back here, tell him I've got his little girlfriend. Besides, I got information from a very important resource that Amy would be a better bargaining chip than you." I realized it when he said that. I realized what Shadow meant now when he told me not to come up here. _Just so we're clear, I DID WARN YOU." _


	6. Gutsy

Chapter 5

Eggman took me with him back to the ARK. I was so nervous I would see Sonic there; I just didn't want to have gotten in the way again! And Shadow; he knew this was gonna happen to me! That, that..!

"Sonic," Eggman announced through a big intercom, "I have a little surprise for you in the central space room. Why don't you come pay Amy and I a visit?" He hung up the intercom and turned to me. I was standing there, once again, with a gun pointed to my head.

"Well now, this is all too familiar, isn't it, Amy?" He teased. I ignored his snickering and looked around the round room. It was the same room we had been in when Eggman demanded that Sonic give him a chaos emerald, before he almost blew Sonic up in space (Sonic Adventure Battle 2). I waited anxiously for the doors to open, this time Tails wasn't here to comfort me. After a while of silence, Eggman tied my hands around this pole that was connected to a machine- this machine hadn't been here before, and it kinda looked like a case. There was something inside this, case.

"Amy!" Sonic dashed in after Shadow and Rouge, then Knuckles.

"Oh, Sonic!" I cried to him. "Hey, stay away from Shadow and Rouge! They're-" Rouge cut me off after she kicked Knuckles back into the other room. Shadow tried attacking Sonic too, but Sonic slid passed him so he could be in front of me. Shadow tilted his head at Sonic with a smirk.

"Hello, Sonic," Eggman pulled the tension towards him, "Now's not the time to be fighting back." He pushed the gun more into my head. "Now, why don't you come over here and stand in front of this machine?" Sonic glared at him, with a smirk, and waltzed calmly towards the case.

"No Sonic…" I whimpered.

"Shut up." Eggman threatened. "Now, Sonic, let's try one of my grandfather's flawless experiments on you!" Eggman pushed a few buttons on the case and it opened.. A demonic cloud poured out of the case, and it circled the entire room.

The mist I was inhaling was clogging up my throat! I was freaking out, I fell to my knees as I started coughing and gasping for air. I tried crawling but my hands were still tied to the pole. The air I had left was slowly choking me, until somebody cut my hands free and picked me up by the waist and pulled me forward. Whoever was holding me didn't stop running until we reached the doorway and everything was clear again. We both fell on the floor in relief and started gasping for the clean air around us.

When I turned my head to the side and saw who was lying next to me, I yelled.

"You?!" I retorted to my rescuer.

"Hmph. Well that's a fine response. You're welcome for saving your life, by the way." I slapped him on the cheek, ignoring his snickering and taunting.

"You tricked me!" I yelled.

"I did just the very opposite, Amy." He stated. I knew what he meant when he said that. "I WARNED you, remember? I told you not come here and see this."

"Oh yeah? See what exactly? What's that, that creature gonna do to Sonic?!"

"Hmph. You'll find out." He snickered, rubbing his red cheek. I was getting rather tired of his teasing. I grabbed the fur on his chest with both hands and pulled him up to me.

"Listen you!" I yelled with all my fury, "If you don't tell me what's going to happen, I'll tear you to shreds!" He grabbed my arms and held them tightly. I winced in pain.

"You're brave," he commented, "trying to threaten me, of all people, takes guts." He leaned in closer. "I don't have time to be afraid of you, though." His smile slowly faded. "Please, don't get involved."

"What do you mean by that? If my Sonic's involved, of course I'm gonna be a part of it!" I retorted.

"You don't get it, do you?" He chuckled, "a girl like you will get hurt in a situation like this, so leave while you can." He actually sounded worried, which scared me for some reason.

"You're the one who doesn't get it! When you love someone you don't just leave them to die!" I pulled my arms away from his grasp. He let go willingly since he appeared to be shocked by my answer. I was about to march back into the center room, but Sonic beat me to it. He came out, with scratches and bruises, and was breathing hard. "Sonic!" I fell to his side.

"Well, looks like the professor's project did a number on you, Sonic." Shadow taunted. Sonic looked up at him and smirked.

"Indeed, I guess that means you aren't the Ultimate Life Form then." Sonic teased back. Shadow grimaced. Then, an abrupt howl emerged from the room. I gasped.

"Sonic..?" I was hoping he would say what was inside that had made the noise, but instead he looked back in the smoky room before picking me up.

"We're outta here, Amy." He explained, then he dashed off into the halls, leaving everything and everyone behind. We jumped in the shuttle and saw Knuckles inside of it, already preparing to blast off. I couldn't help but notice that he had a boot mark on his cheek.

"Ready, Sonic?" he asked. Sonic nodded his head and Knuckles didn't hesitate to fly the escape pod away. I twirled my head towards the back so I could see the ARK fading into the black abyss that was space.

"Are you okay, dude?" Sonic had asked Knuckles. "You got a few kick marks on yuh!"

"I'm fine, but what about you? Gees Sonic, you're all cut up and stuff!" I turned my attention to the wounded Sonic, who winced when I touched his shoulder.

"Sonic?" I asked faintly, "What was that thing that did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter." He snapped.

"Well it matters to me!" I barked back. He looked up at me seriously, I flinched because Sonic never seemed to have a serious face.

"I don't care, just leave it alone." He snarled. I kept my mouth shut the rest of the trip back to the X-tornado. When we finally got there, Sonic walked on without saying a word.

"Yay, they're back!" Cream exclaimed.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Tails praised. "How did it go? Did you stop Eggman?"

"Well, not exactly." Knuckles answered. "But, I'm sure there wasn't even a real weapon except for whatever it was Sonic fought."

"Oh wow," Tails gaped at Sonic's bloody wounds, "What happened? You okay Sonic?"

"I'll live." He replied flatly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, its late. I'm gonna go clean myself off and go to bed." He waltzed slowly towards his room. Well obviously something was wrong, so I ran after him. We were walking in the hall by ourselves and even standing next to him he didn't say anything.

"Sonic, why won't you talk to anyone?" I finally spoke up.

"Because, I don't want to talk." He mumbled. He was holding onto the side of his neck.

"Um, what's wrong with your neck?" he didn't answer. I didn't care how pissed off he was, I wanted to see what he was covering. I pulled his hand away.

"Amy!" He yelled. I couldn't believe it. Sonic had a bite mark on his neck. I was so shocked that when he pushed me away I didn't move a muscle. "What's wrong with you?!" He demanded.

"Sonic… what is that?" He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Listen, Amy, don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"I…"

"Promise me!" He shook me a little, expecting an answer. He seemed angry as it was. And whatever had given Sonic that bite mark, he didn't seem to want anybody to know what it was.

"Okay," I promised weakly.

"C'mon Amy! You can't say anything, got it?" He sounded a bit distraught and his green eyes were staring hard into my own.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone, Sonic."

BC737: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation, then I hit writer's block, then I lost my compassion for the story altogether! But I watched a couple of Sonic AMV's on youtube, then I got my inspiration back! Sorry about that, haha. Anyway thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews!


	7. Hot Head

HEY! I'M SO SORRY I"VE BEEN GONE! I was ssssssoooooooo busy with school starting, I seriously had NO TIME and NO EFFORT to do this story- SCHOOL HAS DRAINED ME! anyways, here's the long awaited ch, enjoy!

Chapter 6

I was shocked at what I was seeing; I almost wanted to scream in frustration! How could this be? I stood there tapping my foot with my arms crossed, but I was about to let out my piko-piko hammer. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles encircled what we were all staring at and angry to see.

"What are two thinking? Coming back here to taunt us a little more?" Knuckles asked them punching his gloves together. After all their treachery, they had the nerve to come back onto our ship; Rouge and Shadow! Rouge was the first to speak up nervously, saying, "Calm down Knuckie," she smiled playfully at him, "Look we were tricked by Eggman too so we thought we might be able to help each other out."

"What reason do we have to believe you?" Tails interrogated.

"We brought a peace offering." Shadow answered. He lifted up the green chaos emerald. "Here." He threw it Sonic and he caught it.

"You're giving it to us?"

"We really want you guys to trust us; we felt awful after Eggman pulled that stunt with testing out the experiment on you." Rouge said innocently enough.

"Yeah right," I thought out loud, everybody looked over at my disapproval, "you probably knew you were going to hurt Sonic with whatever that thing was!" I turned my grimacing glare at Sonic. "Sonic, if you want to trust them then fine! But if we get into trouble again, don't say I didn't warn you!" I stomped out of the room satisfied with my announcement. I had been talking to Sonic, but really I wanted the message to get to Shadow; I wanted him to know I was still mad at him. I marched down the empty hall, suddenly thinking about the night before; Sonic's bite mark.

"Looks like I've made peace with my faker," Shadow said behind me. I gasped at his abrupt appearance. "But have I made peace with you?" I winced at the question. Why would he care if I was still mad at him? I finally turned to face him.

"Who cares?" I demanded. "I guess since you're here that means you're okay to stay on the ship with us?" I complained some more, trying not to seem like I was anxious about his appearance.

"Humph. You're right. Guess that means I'll be seeing you around here later." He sped passed me. I gasped at the burst of wind he had caused.

"You jerk!" I yelled out to him, but he probably couldn't here me by now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

After a while, I went to the kitchen. Cream was making one of her famous strawberry shortcakes. She had just finished putting the batter into the glass pan and placed it into the oven. Sonic sauntered into the room slowly, like he was tired.

He slouched into one of the chairs that encircled the kitchen table. He sighed with a little grunt in his voice as he bobbed his head up to face the ceiling.

"Sonic!" Cream cheered excitedly. She raced over to him with Cheese by her side holding the bowl with batter in it. Do you want the rest of the batter? Its really good!" Sonic didn't even flinch.

"No, Cream." He murmured. "I'm tired."

"But my mom says that it will take your mind of things." She neared the bowl more to his face. Quickly he swat the bowl away and it settled from Cream's hands and hit the floor. Cream gasped and almost started crying; Sonic didn't seem to care. I jumped in right away.

"What's wrong with you Sonic?!" I scolded, "Don't take your stress out on Cream; she doesn't know any better!" He clenched his fists and forced his way to my direction. He pushed me against the wall with his hands on my shoulders.

"She's gonna have to learn eventually Amy: life is cruel." He muttered, unfazed by his actions. He let me go willingly and sauntered out of the room with his head down. I stood, frozen, confused. I almost began shacking. Sonic didn't talk like this; he NEVER talked negatively. Especially not to me he talked this way. I saw Shadow pass by the room and he tilted his head to look at Sonic. He shook his head as he watched Sonic leave. Then he looked up at me. To my surprise he was smiling; a rare occasion for Shadow. He knew something. He knew why Sonic was acting so different and his smile represented his pleasure in watching me worry about it; worry about Sonic.

"Here, Cream," I helped her clean up the batter on the floor. She was sniffling and crying.

"I didn't mean to make Sonic mad." She told me.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Cream." I assured her. "Something's going on with Sonic, that's all."

"She just triggered that 'something', that's all." Shadow added. I wasn't thinking right, I turned around and pushed him.

"No body asked for your opinion! What do you know anyway? Why is Sonic like this? You did something to him, didn't you?!" Shadow shook his head before just walking out. "ANSWER ME!" I yelled out in frustration. Now I was the one who wanted to start crying. I couldn't just give up though; I had to find out what was going on.

"EEEEEEKKKK!" Cream screamed. She was staring terrified at the door way. I turned my head quickly. My jaw dropped. I was about to scream also but the monster grabbed my and dragged me out of the kitchen.


	8. Dark Creature

SORRRRRYYYYYY....story so far if you've forgotten: POV is through Amy, and right now Sonic got off Eggman's ship with a scratch and a bad attitude, while Shadow and Rouge try to make peace with everyone for betraying them. Sonic got in a fight with Amy about yelling at Cream, then he left. Next thing Amy knows, some creature drags her out of the room! ......

Chapter 7

I kicked and screamed. Something had grasped my spikes and pulled me out of the kitchen. I thought it was going to crush my head because its hands and claws were enormous.

"Sonic, anybody, help me!" I shrieked. Suddenly the creature stopped and I heard something growl. I looked up to see what had hold of me. It was a dark creature that was glowing red with spikes on its back and a face shaped like a lizard. It was staring at something else down the hallway, which was making the growling noise. I tugged away from its claws, and surprisingly this time it let go of me. I crawled away enough from the creature before standing back up and looking back at it. Its attention wasn't toward me at all, though, but the figure hiding in the shadows on the other side of the hall. The creature screeched as it ran after the figure. I watched as the figure simply smashed the creature into the floor with its huge, furry fists. The creature turned into black mist and vanished. I gaped at the figure that saved me.

"H-hello?" I tried to say. I took a step forward and it took a step back farther in the dark shadows. "Hey, who are you?" I asked gently. Before I could do anything else, though, the figure turned the corner running. "Wait!" I dashed after it but bumped into something when I turned the corner. "Shadow! Where'd it go?" Shadow looked behind his shoulder; a grin aroused.

"Where's what?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! You're tellin' me you didn't see that freaken giant thing run down the hallway?! Now where'd it go!?" Before he could reply, Tails called out on the intercom:

"Everyone, come into the control room quick! You'll know why if you've looked out the window recently!" I didn't hesitate to find the nearest window; I looked outside to see us flying near earth; or whatever was left of it. The earth had been shattered into different parts! And there was a purple haze engulfing it. Shadow stood next to me with his arms folded.

"I thought you would have seen it by now." He commented.

"Well, sorry; it was a little difficult to notice when you're being dragged by some freaky creature!" His eyes widened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded more seriously.

"Well, some monster picked me up and was going to drag me somewhere, but then it let me go and another monster ran in this direction; you're telling me you didn't see a giant figure run this way?!" Shadow paused.

"Are you alright?" He questioned. I was a little stunned he'd bothered to ask. I nodded my head.

"I was scared, and, I thought Sonic might come, but…"

"But he didn't? I have a good hunch why…" He murmured. I stared at him suspiciously while he gazed outside at the earth in thought.

"Go to the control room," he ordered, "we should go find out what's going on." I nodded my head in agreement and trotted down the hallway, quickly. I was scared I might run into one of those dark creatures again!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shadow went down the opposite hall, gliding on his shoes. When he saw Sonic leaning against the wall, dizzy, he didn't hesitate to punch him in the face. He picked him up again by the fur on his chest.

"What's wrong with you?" Shadow growled. "I thought you said you could control the power when you turned into that thing!" Sonic coughed, a little bruised and baffled by Shadow.

"I can control it! One of those creatures got on board and tried to kill Amy; I destroyed it, though!" Shadow flinched.

"You mean to tell the creature that attacked Amy was one of those monsters Eggman released from the earth, not you?" Sonic, with his eyes furrowed, nodded his head.

"Humph." He dropped him and clapped his hands together. He was about to turn around and walk away, but Sonic turned and punched Shadow in the back with one of his huge, furry fists.

"Don't mess with me, Shadow!" Sonic howled. Shadow turned around to look at the appearance of the transformed Sonic. He was a little taller, his arms and feet were much wider, and his dark blue colors had faded almost to grey. His eyes were sharp and his fangs were dripping.

"Sheesh Sonic," Shadow taunted, "Talk about losing your temper, I'd be careful if I were you."

"Well, you're not me, so butt-out!"

"I wonder: have you shown anyone else besides me what you've become? I hope you realize what a threat you are to your friends in this state. You might accidentally go overboard and-"

"SHUT UP! I told you I can handle it, okay?!"

"…Sure thing. Sorry for doubting you." Shadow sped off. Sonic waited until he was calmed and relaxed so he would change back and walked dizzily towards the control room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I had hoped to see Sonic in the control room; but everyone else but him and Cream was in there. Shadow walked in last.

"What's going on, Tails?" Knuckles demanded.

"It seems Eggman launched the ARK onto the planet somehow so it would split open. He must've read about the Dark GIAIA manuscripts."

"What manuscripts?" Rouge asked. "I can honestly say that Shadow and I had NO idea Eggman was going to do something crazy like this."

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"According to these manuscripts, dark GIAIA comes out of the earth and destroys the planet with its ultimate powers. Eggman must be after that power, but he woke dark GIAIA up too early, which is why I think the earth isn't completely destroyed yet."

"So, what do we do?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, we're gonna have to figure that out when we get to earth. I know someone who might be able to help. Until then, we need to watch out for these dark creatures that-"

"I just saw one of those dark creatures just now! And Cream; oh no, where's Cream?" I looked around. Just then she walked in with Sonic. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Amy, are you okay?" She cried. "That scary monster dragged you away and I didn't know what to do!" I almost laughed because she was making such a big deal about it.

"I'm okay, Cream, you don't have to worry." After Cream, Sonic came in, holding his head.

"Sonic! Do you know what's going on?" Tails asked.

"Oh, Sonic!" I cheered. I ran up and hugged him. He barely wrapped his arm around me; he seemed weak. "Are, are you okay?" I stammered. He smiled.

"'Never better. I'm just tired from fighting those dark creatures, that's all." I was happy because he seemed to be not so angry anymore.

"Why don't you tell Sonic what happened to you, Amy?" Shadow implied. I frowned. Why did he want me to tell Sonic?

"Oh…Nothing happened," I lied with a smile, "I just saw one, that's all." To my surprise Sonic looked up at me, grimacing.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. Everyone else looked at me too because they already knew I was lying to him.

"Yep! You have nothing to worry about." There was silence for a brief moment.

"We're about to land." Tails informed us. I felt butterflies in my stomach. What was this fluttering feeling? I felt like I was in trouble for some reason.

BC737: Okayyyyyy my gosh sorry its been a while. I hit writers block BIG TIME, then I actually played Sonic Unleashed (If you've noticed by the story so far) but I won't be going by the Sonic gameplay. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING! XD


	9. Pickle's House

Oops! I had two chapter 5s, so this is actually chapter 9!

Chapter 9

We landed in Spagonia and the sun was just setting there.

"My friend should be able to help us," Tails told us as we all got off the ship. "He can tell us how to deal with these dark creatures." When I walked out I saw something strange; the glances going on between Sonic and Shadow. Sonic was grimacing and giving death glares at Shadow while Shadow had a smirk on his face as if to mock Sonic…

"Who is this friend, Tails?" Sonic asked, breaking off his stare. "Do I know him?"

"Oh," Tails chuckled, "You saved him from Eggman one time before; his name is Professor Pickle, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Sonic groaned, "the cucumber guy. Why don't you just talk to him Tails? I'm sure you can make the conversation more brief than it has to be; that would be convenient."

"Okay, Sonic." Tails laughed.

"Why, what's wrong with this guy?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh he's so annoying," Sonic griped, "He might as well be related to a snail or something, and he always gets off subject and talks about cucumber sandwiches. You'd think a guy with more brains would have something better to talk about." I giggled. I was glad Sonic was appearing to be just fine; maybe it was all just in my head that he had been acting like a jerk before.

"Oh, he sounds like he's gonna be lots of fun to meet." Rouge commented.

"What are you talking about, bat girl? You're not coming with us!"

"Uh, yes _we _are. We're sticking with you guys all the way. We're not gonna leave it to you guys to save the world, after all, right Shadow?" He just shrugged. Once again Rouge pulled him into a conversation he didn't want to be apart of. We walked into what looked like an apartment building but on the inside it was like a giant library with books all over the walls, a globe, and an old man with bushy white eyebrows sitting in a wide, cushioned red chair.

"Oh, Tails!" The old man stood up and walked over to us with his arms out. "I'm so glad you came to see me; I knew you would."

"Hi, professor." Tails exchanged hugs with the man.

"Oh! And Sonic's here too! With so many friends!" He did have a pleasant way about him. "You must be hungry from your trip. Would anyone like a cucumber sandwich?"

"Oh, not right now Professor Pickle," Tails retorted, "We were gonna ask you about the dark Gaia creatures coming from the earth."

"Oh, yes! Why don't you all sit down?" Sonic grunted and put his hand on his head.

"Sonic, are you okay?" I asked quickly. He looked out the window; the sun was nearly down.

"Fine," he sighed, "just a headache, don't worry about it." He waved his hand at me as if to say, shoo.

"Oh my, you don't look so well my little blue friend," the professor professed, "perhaps you should have something to drink, and a sandwich maybe?"

"No old man," Sonic growled, "I don't want a stupid cucumber sandwich! No one does! Why the hell can't you get that through your thick, wrinkly skull!?" I gasped in horror at his harsh words.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" I yelled. He growled before storming out of the room. "Sonic, wait!" I followed him out.

"I am _so_ sorry Professor Pickle," I heard Tails say before I was in the other room. I saw Sonic walking speedily towards a different door out of the house.

"Sonic!" I yelled again. I caught up to him after a quick sprint and grabbed his arm; he growled at me.

"Let go of me!" He roared. "I'm sick of you always following me! I need to be alone."

"Sonic, what's wrong with you? Why did yell at Professor Pickle? He didn't do anything wrong to you!"

"I just- I need some air." He tried tugging away from me but I tightened my grip.

"No, Sonic! You're gonna tell me the truth, now!"

"Oh what? You mean like when you told me what really happened to you with that creature on the ship?"

"I…!" I froze for a moment. "How did you know I didn't..?"

"Does it matter? Why did you lie to me, Amy?" I choked.

"I-I didn't want you to get worried about me, or angry that something happened to me, that's all." He laughed. It was a cold laugh, not one that would make me smile at all. "I-it's just you seemed preoccupied about that cut on you and I didn't want you to have to worry so much about anything else and..!"

"Oh, okay that's smart," He sounded sarcastic, "Well since you don't feel like telling me anything, I don't have to tell you nothing either. Now, LET GO."

"No! What's wrong with you? Please Sonic," I felt anxious, and I was upset, but I didn't want him to see me cry, "please tell me! I want to help you in any way I can."

"YOU CAN'T HELP ME!" He yelled. "Now for the hundredth freaken time let go of my arm!" There was a brute strength that arose in him and he used it to push me off him. I screamed when I fell back and hit the coffee table behind me. When my bum hit the floor hard my cheek grazed the sharp end of the table. Sonic gasped, I think because he realized he had over reacted. "Don't come near me." he shook his head, pushed the door open, and was gone.

"Oh gosh, Amy!" Tails and Cream came running toward me, every one else was at the entrance way to the room, staring.

"Are you okay? You're bleeding!" Tails asked. I wiped some of the blood off my face. I looked down at it in my hand. All I could think about was that Sonic actually did that to me? He actually did that to _me_…

"Goodness gracious?" Pickle sounded outraged. "What on earth has gotten into your friend Sonic? Look what he did to this poor girl!"

"Wait, no! He didn't do it on purpose!" I yelled. Why on earth was I protecting him? "But…"

"Why don't you go in the kitchen and get yourself cleaned up, dear? There's paper towels and a first aid kit on the bottom drawer next to the sink on your left."

"Uh, thank you Professor Pickle." I said lightly. Tails helped me rise but I walked to the kitchen myself. I hadn't realized how hard he's thrown me until I felt a stinging pain serge through my legs. "Ow!" I fell to my knees.

"Amy, we'll help you!" Tails declared. I saw him and Knuckles coming at me from the corner of my eye, but someone got there faster; he had already lifted me up and I was using him as support. "S-Shadow?"

"I'll take her to the kitchen," he said flatly, "just get the information we need to destroy those monsters for good."

"O-okay." Tails stammered. As we walked out, I couldn't help but hear knuckles say, "That's unusually nice of him."

"Yes indeed, how very curious." Rouge whispered back. There was an awkward silence as he helped me limp into the kitchen. The lights were on bright and the flooring was checkered black and white.

"I think I can walk by myself now," I told him, "my legs were just stunned for a moment, that's all." He let me go and I balanced myself on my own two feet. Yes, the pain was gone a little; my butt hurt more than my legs. I stalked over to the bottom cabinet, bent down, and opened it. I pulled out the white case with the red cross on it. When I stood up, Shadow was uncomfortably close to my right standing next to me.

"Shadow, you can leave if you want. I'm sure you wanna hear about how to take out those-"

"Sonic's changing." He cut me off.

"Uh, what?"

"Sonic's changing." He repeated. "He's changing into something vile, and destructive, and I'm sure it has to do with that dark Gaia thing. So, if you wanna live, I suggest you stay away from him."

"What's wrong with him? What's he changing into?"

"I can't tell you."

"Well I've had it with people not telling me anything, dammit!" I cursed. "I want to help him!"

"Amy, there's nothing you can do for him." He said flatly.

"Well at least tell me what I need to know! I wanna know what's wrong even if you think I can't help him! This is terrible what's happening to him, I know he doesn't want this!"

"You know he doesn't want what? To hurt you? To hurt his friends? How do you know what he wants, Amy? Maybe he's enjoying this new dark power of his. What would you say to that?"

"I'd say that's not true! Whatever this is, i-it has something to do with that machine Eggman used on him! And you! You helped him do it, so I don't know why I'm talking to you!" I grabbed the first aid kit and was about to leave but he pulled at my wrist. "Let go."

"Listen, if you try to go find him, you'll only get yourself killed, Amy!"

"Oh, why? I can't understand how Sonic would try to kill me because I don't know what's wrong with Sonic, because you won't tell me! So let go, I'll figure it out myself!" He didn't. "You stupid jerk, let go! Did you hear me? I can handle it my self!"

"Oh, yes, of course," he mused, "you seemed to have had things handled before he left just now; I'm sure that worked out the way you planned."

"Let go!" I was furious now. "What's it to you, huh? Why do you care if I go and get myself killed?"

"It may not seem like it to you, but I do actually value some life on this planet." I stopped struggling for a moment to process that.

"Tell me something though, Amy," he enlightened, "did he ask for your help before he left? Or did it seem more like he didn't want you involved?" I froze. "You see? You'd be making things a lot worse for him if you tried to go after him right now. Let him deal with this on his own, if he wants..." I was actually relieved; much of what Shadow was saying made sense and I felt positive about him. "…But don't go get yourself killed just because you're in love with the poor bastard." I take back what I said.

"Okay, yeah so what? I am in love with him," he cringed, "but love makes people do crazy things spontaneously and I'd do anything for Sonic." His grip loosened slowly. He was staring at me frowning; but not like that 'I don't care stare', like he always had. He looked like a lost puppy or something; sad.

"Amy, _are you sure_?" He asked.

"Am I sure about what? That I love him?" I thought I was gonna burst out in his face and say 'OF COURSE I DO!' but the words caught in my throat because I thought: why was he asking me this? "Yes." I said quietly. I stared at him for a reply but he just glared at me. When he let go of my wrist I almost fell forward. I turned my head to look at him still. He wasn't staring at me anymore and he was sauntering towards the library room. "Uh..?" Was that it? That was all he was gonna say? I watched him until he disappeared into the other room. When it went quiet, I just thought; all these thoughts rushing through my head. I…I felt bad. I felt horrible, actually, that I had told him that I loved Sonic. Butterflies sat in my stomach again as I sat at the dining table and fixed my wounds…alone.

BC737: Hey you know what ticked me off? That none of the other characters were in Sonic Unleashed! It was only Sonic, Tails, and Amy! Sheesh, not even Knuckles! That's it! I loved the Sonic gameplay, for the day stages, anyway, I hated playing the werewolf because it was just so slow. OMG but they had the best music, right?! Spagonia, Apotos, Chu-nan, all those levels' themes for the day stages were awesome! :D….okay, well anyway thanx for reading, and REVIEWS are appreciated (no really, they are. I want to know people are actually reading this and what they think!)!


End file.
